Non-volatile memory devices of a data storage systems store values for certain parameters that assist the non-volatile memory devices of the data storage system to operate properly. However, only a single set of these values are stored, and if an operating condition of a particular non-volatile memory device changes, then that particular non-volatile memory device must perform multiple calculations using the stored set of values in order to determine a new set of values that account for the changes in the operating condition of the particular non-volatile memory device. Performing such calculations consumes resources and affects the performance of the non-volatile memory device.
Additionally, the set of values stored within each of the non-volatile memory devices of the data storage system are selected based on the worst performing non-volatile memory device among the non-volatile memory devices of the data storage system. Therefore, even when operating conditions do not, performance capabilities of the better performing non-volatile memory devices are not optimally exploited.
In one or more implementations, not all of the depicted components in each figure may be required, and one or more implementations may include additional components not shown in a figure. Variations in the arrangement and type of the components may be made without departing from the scope of the subject disclosure. Additional components, different components, or fewer components may be utilized within the scope of the subject disclosure.